


Cobwebs

by ylzzirf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylzzirf/pseuds/ylzzirf





	Cobwebs

Their father moved out the day after she finished high school. His new home, a double-wide, flanked a creek teeming with snakes, lizards, and crawdads. Walking down the gravel drive resulted in a scattering of pebbles and tree frogs.

The last night they visited him, just as she was drifting off, a spider that was roughly the size of a drink lid began massaging her neck. She panicked, tumbling onto the floor. Her brother and sister jolted up from their pallets. She pointed to the bed, where the spider had nestled into her pillow. “You found a decent guy, after all,” her brother said. “He even turned down the covers for you.”

They never saw the spider after that night, but she thought about him more often than she thought about their father, his new house, or his new spouse.


End file.
